Solar Flare
by luckycyberbunny
Summary: The hormonic changes are flareing and people are hooking up like mad. Harry points out the obvious to Hermione and Ron. Will they realize it too? M for sexual content and lang. Please R


Solar Flares

School is back in session at Hogwarts, and changes are more visible than ever. The girls are curvier, and the boys are more muscular. Relationships are on everyone's minds and rumors are flying like comets. Here and highly talked about, and then gone and forgotten. Damn those curious teens. The best thing about being in the 6th year was you realized why the 6th years you witnessed in your earlier years acted so "weird".

The normal gangs and cliques are back together and talking and noticing and hooking up. Famous trio's turn into a boy friend and girl friend and their best friend, who is trying to hook up with another third wheel. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley are back together and secretly looking each other over as they talk about the oddly quiet summer.

Ron has grown another half inch and added about half a million muscles to his lean body. He looks even better than his twin brothers. He is definitely a late bloomer. His voice has dropped and his Adam's apple has decided to make its public appearance, finally. Short red chin hairs are poking from his chin and upper lip. Hermione notices the change and enjoys watching the person she can hate one minute and dream about the next.

Hermione has curved out as well. Although not a late bloomer, she has definitely finished her bodily changes process. She is full in hips and other places and has learned how to walk like she is on a runway. Harry takes advantage of her reaching down to pick up a quill to check out what has filled between her arms.

Harry isn't too bad either. He has grown some muscles of his own. All the beatings from Dudley have been good for something, creating rock hard muscles on his arms, stomach, and shoulders. And the running away form Dudley has strengthened his leg muscles to a whole new level. His voice is deeper than a fog horn and he got new glasses over break because he was sick of his old ones and he had begged his aunt. These ones made his green eyes even more noticeable than ever.

After the night of discussing the summer and laughing and watching others, they decide to get to be and be prepared for the next day. 6th year is suppose to be difficult form the start, and besides, being up early makes more time for checking people out!

After school gets rolling and nothing apparently evil is after Harry, Hermione and Ron get into their first fight of the new year. And, of course, it's over something that doesn't matter to either of them and isn't their business at all.

"Who cares if Ginny likes someone else? It's her own business!"

"Yeah! But she's still my sister, and I need to look out for her!"

"You don't have to be her fucking body guard. And you don't have to report back to mommy. What if she did the same thing to you? I know that you wouldn't like it!"

"She's still my little sister!"

"She's in the fucking 5th year! Get off it! And leave her alone."

"You know, Hermione, if you weren't a girl, I'd punch you right in your know-it-all jaw!"

"Yeah? Well how many times has this know-it-all jaw helped you with homework? Or study?"

Ron fumbled, but gained his feet again. "Well that's all that jaw is good for. Reciting facts."

Hermione was shocked. That hurt. "How would you know? And besides, that's not what Krum would say!"

Ron hated it when Hermione talked about Krum. He knew that Hermione was long over him, but he was sure that she wouldn't mind getting back with him. "Yeah, and what would Krum say about it? That it was good for telling him how good he looked?"

"No! He'd-"

"SHUT UP!" Harry had had it. He was sick of them bickering. "Sheesh. We all know that you two have it bad for each other, so why don't you just shut up and stop bitching and get a room, or something? I mean it's obvious. You watch out for her, and you watch out for him, so just get it over with! Kiss and go out and stuff so you can say 'Yeah, of course I got some at Hogwarts' later when you're out of school!" Then he stamped up the stairs to his bed.

Hermione and Ron just stared over at where Harry was last and then look at each other. Ron' ears were the brightest red they've ever been. And Hermione's cheeks were pinker than Professor Umbridge's cardigan. They looked at each other for a while, each having a longing desire to rush to the other and spill how true Harry was and 'take me now!', but instead they just laugh.

"Wow, he's pissed about something." Hermione finally said.

"Yeah." Ron muttered.

"Well, got to get up early tomorrow, I'm going to bed." And with a spin of her heel, Hermione was already at the foot of the girl's stairs.

"Yeah." Ron muttered again and collected his things and slowly trudged up to his own dorm.

Ron and Hermione stayed up half the night and thought about what Harry had yelled about, mostly the part about it being obvious and them watching out for each other. They both dreamed of nothing. Guilty sleep.

After a few weeks, Ron and Hermione hadn't totally forgotten about what Harry said, but could look each their in the eye again. Harry felt better now too. He had kept that bottled in his chest since the 2nd year. Besides that, nothing unusual has happened, until a new rumor is the talk of the castle.

"Have you heard? Potter and the Weasley girl are going out!"

"I saw them kissing outside her Herbology class."

"I hear than Weasley is in control of the relationship, apparently her mother was a dominatrix!"

"I hear they did it in a broom closet on the fourth floor."

The rumors were spreading like wildfire over the whole school. Mainly because Harry hadn't been in mortal danger or accused of evil doings, but also because it was the first set of rumors that hadn't been answered with a "So what if they're going out?" or a "Who cares?" Ron was, of course, the last to know about them. And when he did learn, it was in Astronomy class.

The new teacher, Mrs. Prismastella, was a newly wed and had heard the rumor recently and was a lover of adolescence love. She was starting the lesson very oddly.

"Good afternoon class. Today we're going to talk about flares. Do any of you now what a flare is, you should all know."

A few hands rose in the air. One belonged to Hermione.

"A flare could be a couple of things. It could be a sudden burst, a bright blaze, an outward curve, a bright unsteady blaze, a bright flaming light, or an outburst of emotions." She answered.

"Very good. Today, I want to something different. First, I'm going to tell you a little bit about solar flares, and then I want you to write a short story or poem about a flare of strong emotion you've had and relate it to a solar flare." Mrs. Prismastella said dreamily.

The whole class sat up at attention. Even though it was work, it was a nice difference from book work. And as the cheerful teacher went on about solar fares, many students got into their work.

As Ron was busily writing a story about when he got a flare of anger, a note flew over to him. He opened it up and looked around for a sender, but couldn't figure it out. It read; "_Ron, r tha storys true? did Harry really bang your sista in Snape's office? cause if he did, he's got a lotta gutz." Ron looked up again to see a Hufflepuff staring at him and then giving a look that plainly said "yes or no dude?_"

Ron crumpled up the note and gave the Hufflepuff the finger.

"What the hell! Why didn't you tell me you were going out with my sister?"

"I figured you wouldn't care, and I thought that you had heard the rumors!" Harry asked defenselessly

"Have you ever heard what assuming does?"

"What?"

"It makes an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'!"

"Ron, you're not making sense. Wha-"

"I can't believe you!" Ron was fuming. "What other rumors have been going on. And I want the truth from them!"

"Ok. There is one that we made out near her Herbology class."

"Is it true?"

"No."

Ron sighed.

"It was outside her Magical Creatures class."

Ron turned so fast that he caused a few pieces of parchment to fly off the near by table.

"There's another one that says that Ginny is in control and your mom is a dominatrix."

"My mom is not a dominatrix! She just runs the house better."

"Well, I wouldn't say that either of us are in control, I'd say it was about equal."

Ron jammed himself into a chair. He was starting to breathe rather heavy.

Harry made his way towards the door of the common room as he said the last important rumor. "And there is this big one that Ginny heard. Someone thinks that we did it in a closet. Pretty funny eh?"

Ron didn't think it was funny. "Is it true?" He asked jumping to his feet.

"No."

Ron slid back into the chair. "Phew, I don't know what I'd do if Ginny had sex."

"Well, we did have sex."

"WHAT!" Ron roared, jumping up again.

"But it was in my bed, not out in the castle." Harry said rushing through the portrait hole.

Ron was madder than a mother dragon missing an egg. He threw a vase at the door, which shattered into many little shards.

As he watched the door, the vase magically put itself back together again. Then he watched it fly into the hands of a talented best friend.

"That is dangerous. Someone could have stepped on it." She said, putting it out of reach of Ron.

"How could he betray me like that?"

"Who?"

"Like you didn't hear. Harry! He did my sister!"

"So? Who are you? Ginny's virginity police?" Hermione was getting mad now

"No, but I care about her!"

"So, if you cared enough, you'd want her to be happy. And if she's happy with Harry, then let them be!"

Ron was still red faced, but he had sat down and was strangling a throw pillow. "So I haven't even gotten kissed and she's scored!"

"So?"

"So she's my sister! And she's younger than me! And she's SCORED!"

"So! I'm sure your brothers haven't scored yet either!"

"HA! Fred and George have done it plenty of times! And they keep up with each other! So if one did one, then the other had to get one in too! Now I'm the only loser who hasn't scored!"

"Oh Ron, just shut up!" Hermione was getting sick of his baby act.

"But I haven't even been kissed!"

Hermione was quiet for a moment, and then she leaned in, grabbed his head, and kissed Ron.

When Hermione let go of his head, he just looked at her like she was crazy.

Still scowling, she said "Now there. You've been kissed. What more do you want?"

Ron flung himself back in the chair. "It doesn't matter. That doesn't count. That was a pity kiss."

Hermione looked at Ron like he was insane. "That wasn't a pity kiss."

"Yes it was. You don't even like me! And besides, I was off guard and didn't even get to kiss too. I was kissed, I didn't make out."

Hermione couldn't believe what Ron was saying.

Ron couldn't believe what he was saying, or what Hermione did.

"Well then come on. Kiss me too." Hermione said, closing her eyes and leaning forward.

Ron sat still for a moment, then leaned in too and kissed Hermione, who kissed him back with a true passion. He tasted her and loved it. She tasted like clean, and smart. She did an equal amount of tasting. He tasted like butterbeer and chocolate sweet. Ron put his arms around her back and she held his head. They kissed for what seemed like forever until they heard footsteps, and then they both looked to the door and fled to their dorms.

In her bed, Hermione couldn't sleep. All she could think about was Ron and the kiss. She had wanted to do that since forever. Harry had been right, and she knew it. She had had the hots for Ron since the end of 1st year. She was surprised at herself for kissing him first. She thought of him. His face, his arms, hands, body, and she dreamt about what else she could find. She dreamt of doing things to him, with him, and dreamed about him doing things to her. She eventually fell asleep and had a dream about him and her at the beach. Him without a shirt, passionate embraces, and warm sun on bare skin...

In his bed, Ron couldn't sleep either. All he could think about was Hermione and the kiss. He had wanted to do that since the end of first year, when she had run back to him after the chess match. She had been there, and they had clicked, but they didn't say anything. He was surprised that she had kissed him. He thought of her. Her face, hands, tongue, curves, chest, ass, and what might be under her robes. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. He put a silencer charm on his curtains and thought of her with his hand. He finally fell asleep and dreamt of a warm cabin in the mountains. Her without her shirt, passionate embraces, and warm fire on bare skin...

In the morning, the sheets were practically plastered to his lower self.

The next morning, it was Saturday, so they had the day to themselves. They took a walk down to the lake and sat in a very quiet spot, not talking and just enjoying each others company. Ron was looking around the lake and spotted Harry and Ginny holding hands and sucking face on and off. Harry had his hand on Ginny's leg and was rubbing her thigh. Ron couldn't see where Ginny's hand was.

"Godamit." He said slowly.

"What?" Hermione said, sitting up and looking to where Ron was looking. "Leave them alone. You've kissed haven't you? We're together now. Do you really need to bug them and be pissed at their love?"

"I just remembered." Ron said, looking at Hermione and running his hand through her hair. "She's still higher up on the bases scale than me."

"So?"

"So I want to be up there too."

"Are you being a whiner again? Because I don't think that's attractive."

"Well, it got me a kiss. I was curious at what else it could bring me." Ron said, looking at Hermione with a hopeful glance.

"Why don't we go up to the tower, and go into your room and silence the curtains and talk for a little."

"Ok."

They got up and Hermione ran and Ron chased her up to the Gryffindor common room.

When they got there, the room was empty. They started up the boys' stairs when they heard a familiar voice.

"Oh! Hello to you!" It was Dobby. "Hello friends of Harry Potter. You know, Miss, that girls shouldn't be going up to the boy's room. And you!" Dobby marched over to Ron with a hideous puke brown vest on and about a hundred pairs of socks. "It took us most of the day to get rid of that stain you maded on your nice bed sheets. That wasn't very nice. Well, have a good day and tell Harry Potter I said hello." Then with a pop, Dobby was gone.

Hermione looked at Ron like "You just got told by an elf!" and asked "What stain?"

Ron's ears turned red as he grabbed Hermione's wrist and helped her up the stairs.

Once in the privacy of a silenced bed, Hermione and Ron talked for what seemed like forever. They talked about the long awaited kiss, and the desires they had for each other. Then Hermione asked about the stain.

"Oh, well, after the kiss, I um, well..."

"What is it?" Hermione asked, guessing happily at what it was. "Well... Let's say that things got sticky."

Hermione laughed so hard that Ron's ears turned a whole new shade of red. When she saw that he was embarrassed, she stopped laughing and put a hand to his cheek. "I'm sorry. It's just that, well, let's say that if I could, I'd have made a stain too."

Ron looked at Hermione with a sudden new light. "Wow."

Hermione smiled and crawled closer to Ron. She looked at him with a seductive eye and smiled deviously. He reached out and took her in his muscular arms. She put a hand on one of them and smiled inward.

"I'll make a deal with you." She said after a long moment of silence.

"What?"

"If you stop whining, and leave Ginny and Harry alone, then I'll grant you three favors."

"Any favor I want?"

"Sure. But you have to promise, and if you go back on the deal, then you become my slave."

Ron thought about it. How can I lose with this deal? It would be stupid to say no! "Sure." He put out his hand to shake on it.

Hermione put his hand down and kissed him. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and their tongues shook on it. When they let go, Hermione said "There. That sealed the deal. Now, you have three favors from me. Anything and everything. Care to use one now?"

Ron thought slowly with a smile on his face. "Ok." He finally said. "My first favor from you is that I want you to make love to me and not say the name 'Victor' once."

"I never did it with Victor." Hermione said.

"Alright, well that will make it easier for you to complete. And if you do say his name, I get to spank you till I'm tired."

"Alright."

Ron grabbed Hermione and kissed her so passionately that Hermione was shocked into silence as Ron began to take off her clothes. Once she realized what was going on, she began to take off his.

As he rubbed her back, she rubbed his abs. They were rock solid and came in a pack of six. When Ron let her mouth go, she asked "Did you work out this summer?"

"Yeah. I wanted to impress you."

"Well, it worked!" Hermione said, looking at them and tracing the lines lightly with her finger. This was getting Ron hot and bothered and Hermione noticed a bulge begin to grow. "Wow." she said, and then hurried to be rid of the rest of his clothes...

In the late afternoon, Hermione woke up to be right on top of Ron, both nude, and both damp with sweat and other juices. She thought back to the escapade they had preformed earlier. A beautiful entangle of love. The way he had touched her, kissed her, loved her. She had been equally generous. Those books she had read were not all about school topics. She always loved romance novels, and she didn't pick the sissy ones.

Hermione had tried to mimic what Small had written, but passion had gotten the best of her and she was carried away before she could start. Ron had swept her away and made her scream out more times than she could remember. There was also a gap of time. She guessed she had passed out, only to be revived by another passionate experience.

Then fun had only ended once they were both exhausted and all energy spent. This was defiantly an experience that they would both remember forever.

She slowly rolled off of Ron as to not wake him. She lay there looking at him all over. She just loved those abs, so finely cut, so strong looking. She kissed them gently and Ron woke up.

He looked at her and smiled. He had loved loving her and decided that he'd never leave her. She was just too good. Their lips came together once more before they lie side by side and fell asleep.

The next day, Hermione was studying for a test when Ron came in from Quidditch practice. He walked over to Hermione and kissed her cheek. Then she took hold of his sweaty head and kissed him lovingly.

As they were kissing, Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team came into the room just to witness the end of the kiss.

"Whoa-oh-oh!" Fredrico, a new player, said "You go bro!"

Ron looked up and his ears went bright red. Here it comes; they're going to thrash us he thought. "Hey." He said "So what?"

Fredrico looked at him like he was stupid. "All I was going to say was good job. Sheesh, you don't have to get all pissy about it." Then he walked over to Hermione and said "Watch out, he can really stain the sheets, if you know what I mean." Then he and the rest of the dirty team went up to clean. Except Harry.

"Good going you guys. I knew you could do it." He said play punching Ron.

"Hey, Harry. I'm sorry I yelled at you for going out with my sister. I should've realized that it was a good thing, and that you two were happy. I just got mad that my sister was doing things that I hadn't done when I was here age."

"It's ok. You were just looking out for her. And don't worry; every generation is more advanced than the last. That's how evolution works or something. Fifty years ago, holding hands was like kissing, and kissing was like fucking, and sex was just a dream for after marriage."

Ron laughed. "Yeah..."

"I gotta go change. I'm going out later with Ginny. See ya."

Hermione smiled at Ron. "I'm proud of you." she said "That was a very brave thing of you to do."

"Thanks." Ron said, ears blushing. "Hey! While I was out practicing, I kept thinking of you, and my second favor."

"Yeah? What will it be?" Hermione asked, getting excited.

"I want you to promise me we'll do that again soon. I've never played so good in my life! And besides, that was fun!"

Hermione smiled brighter. "Seal the deal."

They kissed and the deal was done.

"I also thought of my final favor." Ron said when they were done.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I want you to read my poem for Astronomy."

"Ok. Where is it?"

Ron pulled a piece of parchment from his robes and handed it to Hermione as he sat in the chair next to her.

She looked at Ron, and then at the paper. It read "Solar Flare. Bursting, jutting, fierce. Like my outburst of sudden love. Exciting, brilliant, exuberant. Unlike the sun's, my flare will be long lasting in the memories of two. Vigorous, enticing, needed. This sudden flare was going to happen sooner or later, be prepared; it's not going to go away. Gorgeous, beautiful, mastered. The sun's flare can try to reach earth, to attack it, to radiate it, but it can't. Penetrating, gigantic, ravenous. The flare I created is paused, in the height of the attack. And here it will stay. My love is serious, and it needs to be heard. Thank you for setting me free. For releasing my soul. You're beautiful, sexy, and the best damn kisser I've ever had. Solar Flare, you don't scare me, as long as I have my girl."

Hermione looked up with a tear in her eye. "That was pure genius, and beautiful, and -" She kissed him with a new wave of passion he had never felt from here. I guess chicks really do love poetry! He thought.

Once they parted, he said "Well, let me go get changed and stuff, I feel very dirty. And you know one can't do a cleaning spell with clothes on."

Hermione was just about to say alright, when she remembered the prefects' bath they were allowed to use. "Wait, why don't I clean you?"

Ron looked at her cockeyed. "All you have to do is wave your wand."

"Unless we go into the prefects' bathroom..."

Ron smiled and they ran out of the common room.

Once in the bath room, Hermione filled it with the sudsy bubbles and stripped quickly to get into the perfect water quicker. Ron followed suit and they washed each other sensually.

Once clean, they swam and kissed and splashed each other.

In the middle of a kiss, Ron pulled Hermione closer and she wrapped her legs around him. Then they heard a noise that sounded like a sniffle/sigh/moan.

"What was that?" Ron said looking around the bathroom.

"Probably just Myrtle." Hermione said looking into Ron's beautiful eyes.

"What if she sees us?" Ron said, sinking into the bubbles up to the neck.

"Let her look!" Hermione said, clamping her lips onto Ron's as they sank into the bubbles.

THE END


End file.
